haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hisashi Kinoshita
|Kinoshita Hisashi}} was previously a second year at Karasuno High, playing as one of the boys' volleyball team's substitute wing spikers. As of 2018, he is working for a train company. Appearance Kinoshita has short, spiky light brown hair and large narrowed eyes. He is average in height and is the shortest second year apart from Nishinoya. Personality He's very anxious when it comes to his own abilities and constantly worries about whether he’s good or not. Even though he isn’t a regular, he is very supportive of his team. He's also been noted to have an "uncanny knack of putting points on the board" by Ukai. He's always seen cheering Karasuno on. It seems he's not afraid to make sly remarks about his teammates such as telling Tanaka, "Don't take off your shirt, baldy!" Background In his first year, he joined Karasuno boys' volleyball team, which had been more of a recreational club than a team at that time. However, Coach Ukai returned from retirement shortly after and restarted training. Unable to keep up with it, Kinoshita left the volleyball team, along with Ennoshita and Narita, for a while. By the time they realized how much volleyball meant to them and decided to return, Coach Ukai was already gone again. Regretting their decision, they started to call themselves the "Ungrateful Second Years". Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc In the anime, Kinoshita debuts in the 3-on-3 match. In the manga, he doesn’t debut until the Aobajōsai match. Aobajōsai Practice Match Kinoshita is seen in the background as Daichi explains the roster for the practice match. Kinoshita doesn’t play in this match, but cheers on his teammates on the sides. Nekoma Practice Match During the training camp, Hinata and Kageyama approach the second years after hearing Ennoshita’s comment about how he ran away. Shamefully, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita reveal their past and how they quit the team for a while after the original Ukai returned. Kinoshita doesn’t play during the match, but cheers on his teammates on the side. Interhigh Arc Kinoshita is the main pillar of Karasuno's cheering squad. Tokyo Expedition Arc Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita help Nishinoya and Tanaka study for the exams at Tanaka’s house. When Saeko enters, Kinoshita remarks that she’s a really cool person. He, along with the rest of the team, takes part in the training camp with Nekoma High, Ubugawa High, Shinzen High, and Fukurōdani Academy. He's part of Team B in Karasuno's practices. Spring High Preliminary Arc Kinoshita doesn’t play but supports his teammates on the side. Tokyo Nationals Arc Kinoshita trains with the whole team and focuses on honing his serves before the Nationals. He eventually takes part in the matches in the Nationals as a pinch server together with Yamaguchi. Statistics He is a good overall player, whose main strength lies in his ability to accurately aim for specific spots on the court with his serves. He has experience in the jump float serve and is one of Karasuno's pinch servers, along with Yamaguchi. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 223 cm * Jumping Reach: 297 cm (spike) / 280 cm (block) Relationships Kazuhito Narita and Chikara Ennoshita They are good friends with one another and are often together during practice or matches. They have also been seen together outside of team events. Yū Nishinoya It is shown during Nationals that Kinoshita and Nishinoya also have a good relationship. He was willing to use his time to help Nishinoya out with his upper-hand receives. He's also often seen to cheer on for Nishinoya whenever he seems anxious or troubled. Karasuno High Kinoshita has a good relationship with his teammates and are very supportive of them during matches. He is good friends with Tanaka and Nishinoya and helped them study for the exams, though he doesn't hold the same power over them as Ennoshita. Trivia *Favorite Food: Pickled ginger. *Kinoshita wears white gym shoes with black accents. *In the anime, his jersey number is switched from 7 to 8 during the Interhigh Preliminaries matches against Date Tech and Aobajōsai. In the second season, his jersey number is switched back to 7. It is not known whether this was an animation error or was done on purpose. *He owns a VHS. *The first time he's shown playing in a match is in Season 2, Episode 1. However, Furudate did mention that he was unsure about Kinoshita’s stance towards “club activities”Haikyū!! Guidebook. *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Kinoshita ranked 31st with 367 votes. In the second, he dropped to 41st with 497 votes. *When asked about Kinoshita's name, Furudate said that it may have come from his grandfather or grandmotherHaikyū!! Guidebook. *His star sign is Aquarius. *'Nomenclature' ** Kinoshita (木下) - Under the Tree ** Hisashi (久志) - Always Quotes * "No way, I'll pass." (To the second years regarding the next captain of Karasuno, ) * "That's a given, if we're going to the nationals!!" (To Karasuno, ) * ''"...I thought at the very least, I'd be able to... make some kind of dramatic play when my number was called. I thought I would be able to have my heroic moment too, if only just for a flashing moment. Turns out I was... completely naive about everything." ''(To himself, ) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wing Spikers Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:2nd Year Category:Pinch Servers